Support is requested to permit continued participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group which is dedicated to improving the treatment of cancer. UAB will participate in: Phase I studies of toxicity of new drugs, new schedules of dosage or new combinations of drugs and other modalities; Phase II non-randomized studies using historical controls of randomized studies using concurrent population controls, of the effectiveness of a specific treatment in a series of patients with specific cancers; Phase III randomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans. Emphasis is placed on multi-modality programs and adjuvant treatment programs. The above studies are directed against adult cancers, including leukemias, lymphomas, breast cancer, lung cancer, gastrointestinal cancers, malignant melanoma and other solid tumors. The various modalities being developed and tested include surgery, radiotherapy, drugs and biologic response modifiers. Pathology review will be stressed. In addition to Group studies as described, ancillary studies are encouraged. Thorough planning, careful review of data, and statistically sound evaluation of results are essential components. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of medical students and house officers which ensue.